Newburgh
Newburgh '' is an original series by Nathan. Based around a group of high school students, dealing with daily life. It is based in Newburgh, New York. Plot At Newburgh Free Academy, The seniors are getting ready to make the biggest change of their lives while dealing with school, home life, friends and family - alongside other issues. Cast Main Characters '''Nathan Anderson, 17, Transgender Female - Born a male, Nathan has finally found the confidence to be herself, but she'll have to learn to deal with the judgements of others. (1/26) Mitch Boyd, 16, Male - An openly gay male who defies the usual bullied gay male stereotype and fights back to the bullies. (0/26) Lily Bruno, 17, Female - A girl who has anger management issues and constantly undergoing therapy due to it starts to question a big part of her life. (1/26) Honey Campbell, 17, Female - Kari's side-lady and her religious follower, Who's seen as being a desperate attention-seeker, only following Kari to be popular. (0/26) Nadia Campbell, 17, Female - A bigger girl who still maintains her extroverted attitude and happy persona despite the constant harassment from her peers. (0/26) Katrina "Kat" Cook, 17, Female - A party animal and and popular girl, despite her reserved, kept-to-herself personality. She's not interested in anything other than reaching fame and success. (1/26) Adam Crawford, 18, Male - A guitarist and one of a four-part rock band. A bi-sexual male who deals with constant panic attacks. (1/26) Matthew "Matt" Dales, 18, Male - A transfer student from New Orleans, He's quite outgoing and cheery, but struggles to pay rent for his new apartment as a student living alone. (1/26) Noah Fitch, 18, Male - Popular, attractive and a football player. He's the all-american Christian boy that his parents always wanted, but when they find out about his secret he is hiding, his world flips upside down. (1/26) Valerie Florence, 17, Female - The school loner and a complete loser and Goth. She gets ridiculed and bullied for being different. (1/26) Tyler Fox, 17, Male - A normal teenage boy who lives in a reckless household after his mother's death five years ago, He now finds himself lost and confused in his future. (0/26) Brooke Gibson, 16, Female - A socially awkward, shy and introverted girl who has no friends and tries to avoid people at all costs, despite her brightly coloured exterior. (0/26) Jamie Greene, 16, Male - Wholesome and kind - His father left him years ago and his mother is left mentally-ill and completely dependant on her son. (0/26) Sam Halliday, 16, Male - Him and his mother have learned to spend their days with an abusive father and husband, which Sam has just accepted as everyday life. (0/26) Beth Harris, 16, Female - One half of a pair of twins, The more outgoing, popular twin of the two - She has a hot boyfriend and plenty of followers. (0/26) Emily Harris, 16, Female - The other half of the twins, and the less outgoing of the two - She has a secret that she wants to hide from the world - especially her sister. (0/26) Kim Henderson, 18, Female - A rebellious self-described "punk rock" teen who doesn't like to be bossed around. She has to find a balance between being herself and following the rules while dealing with her parents splitting. (1/26) Maha Javid, 18, Female - Her mother was brought as a Muslim practising Islamic religion and she expected her daughter to do the same. However, Maha just wants to be a normal teenager and defies her rules, changing out of her sacred religious clothing every day before school after she leaves home. (0/26) Angelika Kuzz, 18, Female - The school's gossip and journalist in the school newspaper. She's sassy and carefree, accidentally spreading rumours and false accusations. (1/26) Kyler Magee, 18, Male - An upper-class male who seems to live the life of luxury compared to other is suffering through a drug addiction. (1/26) Zack Mitchell, 18, Male - A known stoner and drug dealer of the district who tends to get into sticky situations, mostly drug-related. (1/26) Thomas Morgan, 16, Male - A young, attractive and socially awkward male, riddled with anxiety and fear. (0/26) Michael Morris, 18, Male - He has dreams of being a famous Actor on screen, but has to deal with his parents forcing him into law. (1/26) Kyle Ogilvie, 18, Male - Constantly bullied for being slightly heavier than others, he just wants to graduate and leave school as quickly as he can. (0/26) Kari Park, 18, Female - The head bitch in charge and the most popular girl in school, Known for her promiscuity and outlandish nature. (0/26) Claire Redden, 17, Female - Student president and straight-A student who's known for her eccentric and hyper-active personality and has to deal with the scrutiny of full-on angsty, bitchy teenagers. (0/26) Tara Reid, 16, Female - After her mother and herself got in to a car crash and her mother became paralysed from the legs down and was diagnosed with severe depression, She became a young carer which takes up most of her time. (0/26) Alexis Rhodes, 16, Female - She lives with her aunt after her Father and mother abandoned her and the rest of her family and flew to another country to stay. (0/26) Abigail Stonem, 16, Female - The school's airhead and complete freak. Her parents are hippies known for smoking marijuana. (0/26) Joseph "Joe" Sweeting, 17, Male - A complete recluse and depressed - verging on suicidal- teenage boy, mourning over the recent death of his mother. He stays indoors at all times and doesn't ever go to school. (0/26) Yue Takahashi, 18, Female - A tomboy who prefers to hang around the guys rather than the women, under the constant bitching and chatter of being a slut - despite seeing them as nothing more than friends. (0/26) Sydney Walsh, 17, Female - The third of the popular girl crew and the most down to earth. She secretly isn't like them, and likes to befriend other people - but her clique keeps her secluded from others. (1/26) Gallery (Click to view FULL image) Laura.jpg|Abigail Adam.jpg|Adam Hannah.jpg|Alexis Angelika.jpg|Angelika Megan.jpg|Beth Brooke.jpg|Brooke Claire.jpg|Claire Emily.jpg|Emily Honey.jpg|Honey Jack.jpg|Jamie Joe.jpg|Joseph Kari.jpg|Kari Katrina.jpg|Katrina Kim.jpg|Kim Kyle.jpg|Kyle Kyler.jpg|Kyler Lily.jpg|Lily Maha.jpg|Maha Matt.jpg|Matthew Steve.jpg|Michael Mitch.jpg|Mitch Nadia.jpg|Nadia Nathan.jpg|Nathan Noah.jpg|Noah Sam.jpg|Sam Syd.jpg|Sydney Tara.jpg|Tara Logan.jpg|Thomas Tyler.jpg|Tyler Val.jpg|Valerie Yue.jpg|Yue Zack.jpg|Zack Episodes Main Events * '''''Matt's arrival to Newburgh Free Academy. * Matt's first encounter with Yue. * Matt's first encounter with Lily. * Kyler throwing his "School Year" party. * Kyler's first encounter with Katrina. * Kyler getting drugs from Zack. Trivia * Newburgh Was originally a series that based around high school students AND people out with the high school, but all of the characters out with were cut. * Newburgh has been in the plans for over a year and a half, with many changed being made throughout that time - Mostly character changes. * The plot has been changed three times.